Gatos horrendos
by Haarucham
Summary: Kakashi prefería los perros que cualquier gato horrendo. Sin embargo ahí estaba el con el gato entre sus manos, sus Ninken no lo podían creer y mucho menos cuando el había dicho que los gatos eran lindos. Y si, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que Hatake Kakashi se había vuelto completamente loco. (One-Shot, kakasaku)


_Esta claro que los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen. _

_Bueno, este es mi primer escrito, por favor dejame tu reviwe y asi saber tu opinion en la forma en que escribo._

 _Disfruta de la lectura._

* * *

A Kakashi en definitiva no le gustaban los gatos. Mas sin embargo ahí está él, con aquel gato (que a su vista era _horrendo_ ) de color blanco con manchas naranjas ¿o era naranja con manchas blanca? Bah, que va, era solo un simple gato, aquel odioso gato que se encontraba sobre su valioso libro naranja, Icha Icha Paradise. Aun se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Una risa a su lado hizo que volteara, y ahí recargada junto a él se encontraba su alumna preferida (cabe decir que era su única alumna) y ella el igual que él tenía un gato (un poco más pequeño) de color naranja entre sus manos, pero a comparación de él, ella estaba sonriéndole a aquel _horrendo_ gato.

Sintió un peso sobre su pierna izquierda y de inmediato volteo. Ūhei, tenía sus patas delanteras encima de la rodilla de Kakashi, queriendo llamar un poco de atención.

Y una vez más suspiro con los ojos cerrados, aun no recordaba bien como había llegado a esa situación.

 **Flashback.**

Ahí se encontraba el, junto a sus Ninken (todos sucios y cansados), en el tercer campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de Konoha. Había estado entrenando junto a ellos desde hace varias horas.

\- Descansemos –Ordeno el peli plata a sus compañeros.

Ellos contentos comenzaron a mover sus rabos y fueron a beber un poco de agua de aquel rio que estaba en dicho campo. Él, en cambio, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, saco de su bolsillo trasero un libro que en su portada podía leerse claramente "Icha Icha Paradise" dispuesto a leer. Mas sin embargo no logro ni de terminar de leer el primer párrafo, al escuchar a sus Ninken.

\- Largo de aquí, apestoso. – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Si, fuera, no queremos verte, ni mucho menos olerte. – Apoyo Urushi

Kakashi, al igual que ellos comenzó a percibir un olor no muy grato para él, de inmediato comprendió a lo que sus ocho Ninken intentaban espantar. No obstante él, no se molestó en levantarse, decidido en continuar con su lectura e ignorar aquel _horrendo_ olor.

Sin embargo sus Ninken (a comparación del peli plata) ellos, definitivamente no podían ignorar aquello a lo que le gruñían.

Kakashi sabía completamente que ellos no atacarían a _eso_ , no ellos no lo harían. Ellos no atacaban por gusto, solo lo hacían cuando su jefe se los ordenaba, y ellos estaban ansiosos para que el diera la orden, ya que estaban seguros que su jefe (al igual que ellos) podía oler aquello y que también le detestaba ese olor. Así que ellos, como buenos Ninken, solo esperaban aquella orden que de seguro no tardarían tanto en escuchar.

Pero, la orden nunca llego.

Shiba, impaciente se acercó unos metros hacia donde estaba Kakashi. El peli plata sintió su presencia, aunque no alzo la vista.

\- He, jefe. –Lo llamo, pero Kakashi seguía sin levantar la vista de su libro.

\- Huum. –Murmuro el, para dar a entender que lo escuchaba

El Ninken de pelaje color gris (igual que el cabello de su jefe) se removió inquieto.

\- ¿Es que acaso no te molesta ese _horrible_ olor? Sé que también puedes percibirlo. – Se lo dijo con desesperación. – Deberías dejarnos atacarlo. – Sugirió.

Kakashi suspiro y llevo su mano derecha a su mentón, dándole una imagen clara a Shiba de que él estaba pensando, no obstante el Ninken no sabía que aquel hombre, ni si quiera le había prestado atención. No, Kakashi no era un hombre desconsiderado con sus Ninken, él siempre les daba la atención necesaria, aunque en ese mismo momento en que Shiba le comento su idea, él estaba divagando un poco.

\- Si jefe, todos opinamos lo mismo. – Dijo Guruko, Kakashi no se dio cuenta que él ya estaba sentado junto a su lado.

\- Hum, bue… -Ni si quiera termino de hablar, cuando olfateo un nuevo olor y aquel olor no era para nada _horrendo_ como el otro, más bien este era su favorito.

De un momento a otro llego aquella kunoichi, la causante de que el peli plata no le prestara atención a Shiba desde hace unos momentos. Pero junto a ella llego nuevamente aquel _horrendo_ olor.

\- Sensei –Lo saludo con una sonrisa. – No sabía que se encontraba aquí.

El también lo sonrió en forma de saludo, los Ninken rodearon a la peli rosa y comenzaron a gruñirle. Ella ante tal acción de ellos no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, se estremeció cuando uno de ellos se le aserco demasiado que sintió el pelaje de este en su pierna derecha.

\- Ah, ho-hola chicos. – Saludo mientras sonreía nerviosa.

Kakashi lo noto y de inmediato se levantó casi dando un salto, comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero mientras más lo hacía, aquel _horrendo_ olor se volvía más insoportable.

\- He, chicos, ¿Qu-qué tienen? Yo no le he hecho nada. –Dijo la peli rosa claramente asustada.

\- Tranquilos muchachos. –Ordeno el enmascarado y de inmediato ellos dirigieron su vista hacia él, Kakashi en cambio no presto atención a las miradas sorprendida y decepcionadas de sus ocho Ninken, su vista solo estaba puesta en ella, detuvo su paso cuando entro al círculo que habían hecho los Ninken.- ¿Qué llevas ahí Sakura? –Cuestiono el mayor, aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

A la ojijade le brillaron los ojos de emoción, le sonrió mientras le mostraba _eso_ entre sus manos.

\- Me encontré a este lindo gatito cerca de aquí, no dejaba de llorar, así que lo tome – Confeso la joven kunoichi, mientras alzaba al pequeño gato de color naranja con manchas blanco para que Kakashi tuviera una mejor vista de él.- ¿Verdad que es lindo Sensei? –Cuestiono ella aun sonriéndole.

En cambio él se dedicó a observar a esa bola de pelos _¿Verdad que es lindo Sensei?_ Esa pregunta tenía una sola respuesta y era un rotundo no. Pero aun así el no contesto nada, seguía con su tarea de observarlo, quería saber cuál era la razón por la que a Sakura le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, siendo en realidad todo lo contrario. Su ex alumna perecía demasiado feliz con la presencia de ese _horrendo_ felino entre sus manos.

Y nuevamente los Ninken comenzaron a gruñir y fue ahí cuando Sakura entendió que ellos no le gruñían precisamente a ella, sino más bien a su pequeño amigo.

\- Sakura, llévatelo de aquí. –Dijo Pakkun y seguido de él los demás también comenzaron a hablar sin parar y por supuesto sin dejar de gruñirle.

\- Deberías lanzarlo lejos de aquí.

\- Aléjalo de aquí.

Fueron unos de los comentarios que la peli rosa alcanzo a escuchar, y es que ocho Ninken estuvieran hablando todos al mismo tiempo no era para nada fácil entenderlos y mucho menos cuando estos gruñían y uno que otro ladraba desesperado. Nuevamente la chica sintió algo de… ¿miedo? Si, era miedo, pero no temía por ella, sino por aquel indefenso gatito que estaba entre sus manos. El felino comenzó a moverse inquieto por todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo los Ninken y de inmediato ella se lo llevo al pecho protegiéndolo de ellos.

\- No. –Contesto la ojijade molesta.- No, él no ha hecho nada malo, tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como ustedes, además no enti...

La joven peli rosa no termino ya que, cerca de donde ella se encontraba se escuchó un maullido. El sonido provenía de arriba de un árbol, uno no muy lejos de ahí.

\- Que te largues, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? –Dijo Bisuke claramente molesto.

\- Si, fuera o tendremos que… -

\- No, silencio todos ustedes. –Grito molesta la ojijade, no dejando terminar la amenaza de Akino. –Tenga Sensei, cuídelo un momento.

Y fue ahí cuando Kakashi recordó las palabras de Shiba sobre atacarlo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber dicho que sí, tan si quiera un simple asentimiento había hecho entender a sus canes de que eran libre de atacar a _esa cosa horrenda_ a la perspectiva de él. Sakura había colocado al pequeño felino entre las manos del mayor, la muchacha no se dio cuenta cuando el hizo una mueca totalmente de disgusto.

Cualquiera que conociera a Hatake sabía que no le gustaban para nada los gatos (Ni mucho menos el hedor que ellos desprendían), era fácil suponerlo ya que, él tenía a sus canes, no uno sino ocho y eso era más que suficiente para suponer que el peli plata simplemente prefería a los perros.

Cuando la ojijade dejo al gatito entre las manos de su Sensei, se volteo decidida a ir a buscar a ese pobre gato que seguramente se había asustado con todos los Ninken ahí, por Dios, si hasta ella se había asustado cuando llego. Los miro algo molesta, antes de dar un salto a un árbol de dónde provenía aquel maullido.

Los Ninken miraron a su dueño asombrados, no lo podían creer, entre las manos del "Jefe" como ellos le decían (exceptuando a Pakkun), estaba ese… ese estúpido gato.

\- ¿Jefe? ¿Ahora si podemos atacarlo? – Pregunto con entusiasmo Shiba, él estaba seguro que diría que sí y que soltaría el gato en cualquier momento.

\- Rápido, antes de que regrese esa mujer gritona. –Dijo desesperado Urushi

Guruko fue el primero que salto para poder atrapar al felino que se encontraba en las manos del enmascarado. Los demás Ninken al ver la acción de su compañero le siguieron. Kakashi al ver que Buru hacia lo mismo que los demás canes, tuvo que saltar lejos de ellos.

\- Alto, dejen de brincar. –Dijo Hatake, sorprendiendo aún más (si es que eso se podía) a los ocho Ninken

\- Pero jefe…

\- No, deténganse ahora mismo. –Kakashi no dejo que Ūhei terminara de darle una clara justificación.

Los ocho Ninken se reunieron todos hablando entre ellos y moviéndose de aquí para allá, no sabían si el peli plata se había vuelto loco o entre otras cosas.

\- Muy bien, estarás a salvo. –Se escuchó la voz de la joven peli rosa acercándose a él.- Que bien Sensei, creí que se lo daría a ellos. –Confeso Sakura.

Kakashi solo forzó una sonrisa como respuesta, ahora el _horrendo_ olor se incrementaba. Ella ni si quiera lo noto, se sentó en aquel árbol donde anteriormente estaba el, y el solo la observaba sin decir nada, porque para él la joven era digna de ser apreciada. Algo se movió entre sus manos y recordé que aun tenia a ese _horrendo_ gato, así que se aserco a al árbol donde se encontraba a la susodicha, esperando a que ella por fin le quitara el gato de sus manos, pero eso nunca llego. En cambio ella lo vio y le sonrió, palmeo el suelo a su lado invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Él lo hizo casi al instante, para que así aquel dichoso gato por fin fuera arrebatado de sus manos, aunque eso jamás paso.

\- Ne Sensei ¿verdad que son lindos? –Volvió a preguntar Sakura esperando con ansias su respuesta.

\- Hum. –Murmuro sin dejar de mirar a aquellos _horrorosos_ felinos.

Sakura tomo eso como un sí y le sonrió aún más. Los ocho Ninken miraban asombrados la escena, Kakashi ni si quiera se quejaba de que junto a él estaban dos gatos y mucho peor, uno de ellos estaba entre las manos del peli plata, pero él no hacía nada para quitarlo de encima. Definitivamente ellos consideraron que el "Jefe" se había vuelto loco.

\- Hum, Sakura. –Dijo el Jounin llamando la atención de ella.

\- Si ¿Qué pasa Sensei? –dirigió su mirada a él, aun sonriéndole.

\- ¿Podrías tomarlo? –Cuestiono Hatake alejando el gato de él para que la peli rosa lo tomara entre sus manos.

Sakura lo miro unos instantes, quería saber por qué el peli plata quería darle al pequeño gatito.

\- Hum, me gustaría leer un poco. –fue la única excusa que se ocurrió, ya que Sakura lo miraba con duda.

\- Oh sí, yo lo cuido. –Dijo tomando al gatito entre sus manos.

Ella sonrió, pero esta vez no era para él, sino para aquellos _horrendos_ gatos. Kakashi saco, nuevamente aquel apreciado libro para él, dispuesto a levantarse e irse, mas sin embargo su cometido no pudo ser llevado a cabo. Porque en el momento en el que él abrió su libro un ligero peso fue añadido a su libro.

Si, Sakura había colocado al _horrendo_ gatito sobre su libro. Hatake no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que los Ninken fueron a rodearlos de inmediato, haciendo demasiado ruido.

Todos (exceptuando a Ūhei) estaban prácticamente encima de la peli rosa, bueno en realidad Pakkun si estaba encima de sus piernas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sí, eso era lo que había pasado. Una vez más se lamentaba de no haberle dicho que si a Shiba.

\- Ne Sensei. –Lo llamo la kunoichi, haciendo que el peli plata la volteara a ver. -¿Verdad que son lindos?

Volvió a cuestionar, mas sin embargo ella esperaba como respuesta un "Hum" de su Sensei.

\- Si. –Respondió Kakashi en un susurro.

Sí, ahora sí estaban más que seguros que el "Jefe" se había vuelto totalmente loco. Ūhei se aserco mas al enmascarado, para así poder verificar que en realidad él había dicho que sí. No se hizo esperar mucho para que todos los canes comenzaran a hablar sin dejar que Sakura pudiera entender bien lo que decían, no obstante Kakashi los entendía a la perfección.

\- Jefe ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Lo están manipulando.

\- Te has vuelto loco Kakashi.

\- No, esto no está bien, hay algo mal en ti jefe.

Fueron unos de los comentarios a los que Kakashi alcanzo a escuchar, ya que los demás comentarios comenzó a ignorarlos. Todos se callaron ante el ladrido de Buru y comenzaron a asentir dándole la razón a aquel gran Bulldog.

Sakura se recargo en el hombre del peli plata y puedo escuchar nuevamente su risa, estaba muy feliz. El sin en cambio no lo estaba.

Aunque quizás, ahora le agradaban un poco más esos _horrendos_ gatos, ya que gracias a ellos se encontraba junto a Sakura, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Quizás, solo quizás, los gatos no eran tan _horrendos_ como él pensaba, sin embargo aún detestaba aquel molesto hedor de ellos.

\- Sí, son lindos. –Confeso el Hatake.

Y lo dicho por el Jōnin, hizo que nuevamente los Ninken comenzar a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, Sakura dirigió una mirada a Kakashi y le sonrió, el la observo memorizando su belleza y de igual forma le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Que bien Sensei. –Dijo alegre la kunoichi.- Porque quería pedirle un enorme favor.

\- Hum

\- ¿Podría cuidarlos mientras les encuentro un hogar? Es que mi madre no soporta los gatos. –Menciono la peli rosa aun sonriéndole.

Kakashi agradecía mentalmente que estaba recargado en aquel árbol, porque de no haberlo hecho se hubiera ido completamente hacia atrás.

\- Hum Sakura, ve la hora ya es muy tarde. –Dijo el peli plata algo nervioso. –Tengo que irme, hasta luego Sakura.

Se despidió tratando de huir de aquella horrible situación, sin pensarlo dos veces Hatake desapareció de ahí dejando una nube de humo.

\- He Sensei, espere. –Dijo con prisa Sakura, pero Kakashi ya no estaba ahí, se había ido dejando sola a su ex alumna junto a sus Ninken y a esos _horrendos_ gatos.

Sip, en definitiva Kakashi prefería a los perros que a cualquier _horrendo_ gato.

* * *

 _Este One-Shot salio de mi mente gracias a que me inspire en esta imagen.  
_

angie123chibi . deviantart art / Kakasaku-458662946

 _Obvio, sin los espacios._

 _Bueno, habia leido por ahi que antes Kakashi podia detectar a sus enemigos gracias a su buen y gran desarollado sentido del olfato, asi que en eso me baso para hacer este fic, tambien por mi disgusto por los gatos, en realidad se me hacen lindos pero no soporto estar serca de ellos ya que mi nariz me pica._

 _Gracias por leerlo._


End file.
